You are My One and Only
by DivineProjectZero
Summary: Hate. Love. Trust. Regret. Nothing is enough to describe what is in between, who they are anymore. Series of oneshots regarding the relationship between Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro. Prologue: Who are you?


This is a series of oneshots set in a single universe. The entire series is devoted to defining the relationship between Mukuro and Hibari. So I am randomly going through different points in their lives (starting from Middle School to TYL).

**Warnings:** The entire series may be OOC for you, partly because there's no relevance to canon settings and also because this is boyxboy slash. Watch out. I've warned you.

**Disclaimer:** If Reborn! were mine, I would've let Mukuro out a looooooong time ago. Sheesh.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro delicately raised an eyebrow at the subordinate who had delivered the piece of paper to him. He plucked the sheet from the man's hands, allowing the man to run off to his next delivery, and examined the text written there. He let a slight frown ghost his features. This was rather, absurd. Of course, the Tenth was quite ridiculous in several ways, but _this_…? It wasn't like the mafia consisted of elementary school level brats. Excluding Rambo.

"Mukuro-sama?" his female counterpart walked up to him with an identical paper in her hands.

"My dear Chrome, it seems that Vongola has gone a little…senile, perhaps." He murmured.

"Boss wants us to hand it in by the end of the week," said the ever docile Chrome.

"Did everybody in the family receive this?" Mukuro questioned.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

Mukuro gave a silent sigh.

"Of all things, he gives us a survey…"

In another part of the main building of Vongola's headquarters, the delivery man was being threatened by the cloud guardian. A tonfa held in a steel grip, determined and intent to kill, was aimed at the poor man's throat. The empty hallway felt stifling with all the murderous intentions pouring out of the Japanese male.

"What kind of crap is this?" Hibari Kyoya hissed.

"I-It's a que, questionnaire! B-B-Boss wants everybody to fill it in by this week and HEEEEE—!"

The man shrieked as Hibari nearly made to decapitate him, but a loud laugh and sword blocked Hibari's way. Hibari turned around and let a scowl settle more deeply into his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Yamamoto Takeshi laughed. "Saving a life from you! C'mon, let him go this once."

He good-naturedly plucked two sheets from the victim's hands, and the man dashed off the hall as fast as he could. Hibari grumbled and tucked his tonfas back out of sight before accepting a sheet from the smiling rain guardian. The shorter man frowned in disapproval as he read the content.

"Stupid herbivore."

"I think it sounds fun," the swordsman said. "'Describe what these people are to you in a single noun.' Everybody's name is in here! I should totally write down 'smoker' for Gokudera!"

Hibari ignored the other and started to walk towards his own room. He looked over the list and mentally started to fillin the blanks next to the names.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Herbivore._

Gokudera Hayato. _Weakling._

Yamamoto Takeshi. _Grass-Eater._

The list went on. Dino Cavallone. _Bronco._ Reborn. _Baby_. Sasagawa Ryohei. _Idiot_. Xanxus. _Monkey_. Hibari mentally went through the list without much effort, trying to be a little sincere by finding synonyms for "herbivore" just so that Sawada Tsunayoshi wouldn't start bitching that Hibari wrote the same thing for everyone. The little herbivore _better not_, Hibari thought, since this ridiculous survey was anooying in its very existence. The meager excuse of "trying to see how co-workers are viewing each other within the family" was a poor excuse for such an obnoxious project. Hibari entered his room and checked the next name.

Rokudo Mukuro.

Said mist guardian was perched upon a windowsill in the Archives Room. Nobody would disturb him there, and it was one of Mukuro's many hiding places, albeit one of the dustier ones. Mukuro skimmed down the list, much like what the majority of the entire Vongola members were doing at that point, mumbling under his breath.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Target._ Reborn. _Obstacle_. Gokudera Hayato. _Resource._

(Why neither Hibari nor Mukuro followed the normal popular opinion by writing "Boss" or "Storm Guardian" or "Arcobaleno" was not really a mystery; they were too far from normal to consider such options)

Really, Mukuro scoffed, the entire thing was ridiculous. What on earth did Sawada Tsunayoshi think he was playing at? Then Mukuro's finger halted at a name. Hibari Kyoya.

Hmm. That required some thinking. What would sum up the cloud guardian nicely in one word? Fighter, seemed a little too vague. And it didn't fit the man enough. It didn't show his growling self and pride and so many things that defined Hibara Kyoya.

What was the man to Mukuro? They had a tumultuous relationship at best, with ups and downs and flips the rocked the boat, or maybe even capsized it. Could a single noun capture Hibari Kyoya's essence at all?

At the same moment, Hibari Kyoya wondered the same thing about Rokudo Mukuro?

Who was he to him?

Both men had numerous possibilities on the list. But none seemed to fit.

Mukuro tilted his head back. Hibari looked out his window. And in a split second, Mukuro realized _Hibari Kyoya's room could be seen from here_ and Hibari Kyoya looked down thinking _what the hell was Rokudo Mukuro doing down there_. Then both of them had a simultaneous thought.

What am I to you?

* * *

This prologue simply serves as an introduction to the "one word" concept. The oneshots are not in chronological or any other order. It's random. Plus, the story isn't very canon.

I've worshiped this couple for what, over three years. Finally moving into the English realm. Heh.

Oh, and about the "monkey" reference for Xanxus. I don't know what it is in the Japanese/Enlgish version, but in the official Korean manga Hibari addresses Xanxus as the "Monkey Boss" in volume 14.


End file.
